


Wishful Thinking

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: You don't really think your last minute idea to prank your commander will work, but you're willing to try.





	

In five minutes your squad will walk out to receive their officer bars in the newly recalled Overwatch. Despite the prestiguous ceremony, you are scheming on how to prank your commanding officer. The first day of training, he told your squad the day one of you got one over on him was the day he took off his mask. That speech was long forgotten, but there's no effort like a last ditch effort.

"Commander," you say as casually as possible, "I want to thank you for mentoring me."

You and Jack had argued quite a bit, so he's grateful for the amity, "You're a good recruit, even if you're stubborn as a mule."

You have to hold back a grin into a smile, "Yeah well old dog new tricks and all that. You know how it is goes. Us old soldiers gotta stick together."

He gives you a side glance. Of course you can't actually see his eyes, but you know when Commander is giving you a look. He knows what you're implying, but it seems a bit too wild to be true.

Without warning he snaps, "What's your birthday?"

"11 May 2010," you rattle off like any military ID number.

"What year did you graduate high school?" he presses.

"Class of 2028," you say, adding, "Fighting Tigers all the way," just for embellishment.

At least one person has caught on and gives you an assist, "Commander you didn't know she's your age?"

Your sniper laughs, "So that's why he always treated me like I was the oldest."

"You're..." he does the math, "Fifty-eight?" 

You primp your hair a little, "Dr. Zimmerman is miracle worker, isn't she? It's a mix of stem cell research and chromosome trimming," which was total bullshit because chromosomes becoming shorter contributed to aging. But you sell it with a confident expression.

Jack looks around at his squad, back to you, then to the doors leading to the ceremony, back to you. He absolutely hated doing these things in front of people, but for once impulse seized him, "Care to join an old soldier for a drink, then?"

You're absolutely stunned silent, face turning red against your will. Your squad isn't sure how to respond, seeing as you're the youngest medic out of all the recruits. Initially Jack thinks you shy, but the look on your squadmates' faces and the stifled laughter tells him not all is at it seems. He holds on to a dying hope as embarrassment overwhelms him.

The mechanic rescues you both, saying, "You said if any one of us got one over on you, you'd show us your face."

Now more than ever he wanted to hide, but if he balks now it will be even worse. The squad bunches together for the big reveal, a high point after six months of getting put through the ringer by this man. The music for march has started, and having seen commander's face, everyone is ready to receive their bars.

//

Your squad's things are packed to make room for the next class making the barracks rather empty. Most everyone already made a break for the bar, but you stayed behind to call your old coworkers. You hang up and you're startled by the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Awareness is still a weak point," Soldier says rather aridly.

"Yeah according to you I have a million weak points," you reply, trying to focus on the million times you two butt heads and not the one time he had shown interest.

He walks in and sits down on the bed across from you. Overwatch tried to cram as many recruits into on room as possible, so he's only a few feet from you. You weren't making this any easier on him by being so close and looking so good in that sundress. You fidget with smoothing it down, and he wonder if you feel odd to be out of your scrubs.

He takes a deep breath to addresses you seriously, "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that. I got ahead of myself. I shouldn't have acted so inappropriately as your commanding officer, and I apologize."

You try to say something nice, "We were practically officers already."

"You didn't receive your officer's bars until the ceremony," he replies. This was always how you two started arguing.

"Bars don't make rank," you say, quoting him from earlier in your training. With you around he ate his words for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You relent, seeing a little heat rise in his cheeks, "I'm just teasing you, commander."

"Don't I know it," he says dryly, looking away from the body perched on the edge of the other bed, "I'm not your commander."

"I know," you say immediately, "but Soldier 76 sounds so... impersonal."

"My name's Jack Morrison," he says, focusing on anything in the room that isn't you.

"The worst kept secret in Overwatch," you reply dryly. You weren't as chipper as the other medical officers, but you did have a sweet smile. He falls silent, awkwardly staring at your shoes instead of you, trying to find some convenient excuse to leave. He looks so vulnerable you feel a little guilty.

"Well," he rises to his feet, "Better get on before everyone gets too far ahead of us."

"You still going to buy me that drink?" you ask hopefully.

He wishes you wouldn't tempt him like this. His reply is gentle but professional, "I'm sure plenty of guys will be buying you drinks."

"Oh," you say. You stand up because you feel like a damn fool for even suggesting such a thing, all things considered.

He jumps to his feet and catches your arm, "Wait." You peer up at the strong figure, trying to remain expressionless so you don't make a bigger fool of yourself. "I'll buy you that drink, if you want it," he says slowly. You had literally just got done hitting on him and yet his throat was still tight.

"I do," you say. Your eyes dart around his face, trying to gauge his reaction which is hard when half his face is obscured. With an honest streak of curiosity you ask, "Do you drink through that mask?"

He reaches up to pull his mask off again, and you notice his hand is trembling just a bit. Was he nervous over you? Or had he really spent so much time as soldier that he was inexperienced? He tosses the mask and visor on the bed he had been sitting on. You're inching closer to him. He didn't have much experience, but he didn't want you to find that out. He kisses you, just once, enough to make him seem bold while staying safe. You kiss him back immediately, and it relieves the worst of his fear. 

His places his hands gingerly on you sides, and you can feel that tremor you're certain isn't normally there. You loop your arms around his neck and kiss him half a dozen times before you pull away. His eyes are burning into before he shyly looks away. You're very close to him, not quite pressed up against him and yet you still feel the heat from his body.

"Ayo!"

You both jump. Whoever yelled is very far from your room, but the open door makes you nervous. You don't want to leave his grip, but you need to close that door before you have another heart attack. When you turn back around, he's sitting on your bed.

Your steps are soft when you walk back to him. Before you've fully sat down, he slips his arms back around you and easily pulls you into his lap. His kisses are chaste yet his hands rest on your ass to gently push you forward and closer. With your body pressed against him he is finally bold enough to part your lips.

He tentatively touches your knees before his hand starts to move up your thigh. His fingers slide under your panties, around the back so he could feel your ass for himself. He groans appreciatively as his hand slide over you. He squeezes the flesh and there's the perfect amount of give. He bites your lips, enjoying the little gasp you give him. 

The other hand however, is picking impatiently at the skirt of your dress. You grab the hem and bring it over your head. His hands lightly follow the newly revealed skin sending a shiver up your spin. His hands curl around to the hooks in your bra. You feel a release of tension, and he peels the bra from your body. He cups your breasts being sure to give your nipples a hard squeeze before his hands are trailing down your sides.

His hands slide under your panties but you tug his jacket. He raises his eyebrows but you don't let go. He smiles when he unzips his leather jacket and shrugs it off. His T-shirt left very little to the imagination yet you are already pushing the fabric up. You're surprised how soft his skin is even where his scars are. All those days in training and you were finally seeing his fine muscles for yourself.

Jack appreciates the wide-eyed attention you're giving him as your hands work up his body taking his shirt with it. When your hands reach his chest, he finishes taking it off himself. It's not like you haven't seen him shirtless before, but this was entirely different. Peering down at him a blush rushes to your face and he can't help but want more.

With a gentle push on your thigh he coaxes you to slide from his lap onto the bed. You sit back on your hands. He turns over and his hands are immediately pushing your panties to the side. He knew you were young but he hadn't expected you to be nearly this wet already. One finger slides it and he's delighted how easily his finger slides in. The second one meets much more resistance.

Even you aren't completely full it feels good to have commander inside of you. His soft eyes are burning into, taking in your overwhelmed expression. He curls his fingers up and finds the spot just inside the top of your opening. Not only does it feel good, but Jack Morrison is doing it which makes it even better. He smirks a little as you twitch in pleasure on his fingers. You were going to be bad for his ego.

His fingers slide out and up to your clitoris. He circles it slowly to get right on top of that spot. His fingers speed up and his eyes are trained on your melting expression. Your hips jerk but he easily follows that spot to make the pleasure relentless. As the orgasm racks your body and you lose all your composition as he works you through it. When he pulls his hand away there's still enough wet for him to taste you.

"Can I take these off now?" he asks you, tugging at the crotch of your panties. He licks the last of your taste from his fingers, and tugs at your panties. You nod and he pulls them from your body.

He stands up and begins to undo his pants, somewhat sure that you would ask him to stop. He slides his pants off with his underwear and looks back to you. He shouldn't be doing this but he was certainly not turning back now.

His cock in one hand, he leans over and begins kissing your neck again. You writhe under him in anticipation and feel yourself brush on the very tip of his cock. A slick film of wet covers the tip and he smiles through his kisses at your eagerness.

"Are you sure?" he asks, both to check but also to buy time to build up nerve.

"Yes sir," you say. It was an automatic reaction to call him sir, but it's such a mortifying mistake you're determined to ignored. It had given him a strange sense of satisfaction, but he prods your entrance before he can think about it anymore. He slides in slowly in one thrust with you are already clenching around him. Six months of rough training and little rest makes you both easily excited.

The fullness is almost too much. You're not even sure how that much cock fits inside of you, but somehow it does. Your hips roll, trying to get use to so much girth. The thrusts are slow, almost toying with you, studying your reaction intently. The nurse who had given him hell for the last six months, absolutely coming apart under him.

When you finally feel your mind able to come together, he fucks you a little faster, making sure you're never fully composed. He loves the way your breasts bounce as he pounds you harder, soon relentlessly fucking you into the mattress. He must not know his own strength because he is effortlessly pounding you to pieces. He leans forward and lays on top of you, making it even easier for him to stretch you with his cock.

"You're so cute," he murmurs. The flush in your cheeks is renewed. He drops his head at his focuses on relaxing the tension in his abdomen. You grab his arms to ground yourself, only to have the firm physique turn you on even more. He is fighting a losing battle and sags down even more, his body pressed against yours. He can hear every pant even more acutely, and it is too much.

"Baby I wanna cum in your pussy," he grunts.

You were far too in the moment to let logic get in the way, "Please sir!"

The way you desperately choke out "sir" makes him tense up again. He sighs when he starts to come in you. Your sighs of pleasure as you're filled with his warm seed send a jolt through him. He rolls his hips against you and your eyes roll back with pleasure. You looked and felt more amazing than he could have imagined, and it pains him to pull out. He looks down at his still hard cock, absolutely covered in wet just like the mattress.

After catching your breath, you roll over and check your phone. You received your bars less than three hours ago and proceeded to immediately fuck your commanding officer. You immediately begin digging through your packed bag for a towel to dry off with.

He clears his throat and he stumbles back into his underwear. You look at him, hyper-focused on his features. It was hard to believe you got to nail such an amazing man.

"I suppose this is as good of time as any to mention that uh... the super soldier program has rendered me rather... inert," he says. He forgoes toweling off in favor of dressing again, very nervous someone would catch him.

You sigh happily, "Oh thank god."

"No I wouldn't have asked-" 

He is so flustered you tease him, "I would've. They invented levonorgestrel for a reason."

His laugh is nervous and tight, "I appreciate it."

You're also keen in dressing in a hurry, slipping your dress back on and smoothing it out as if that would hide things any better. You stand up and finally recognize the wet spot on the mattress.

"Jack, help me flip this mattress," you ask.

He was just about to put his mask back on when he pauses and puts it down, "Six months of intense training and you can't flip a mattress?"

"It's not the weight it's the size," you say as you struggle to flip the unwieldy thing yourself. Jack relents and helps you toss it back down and straighten it out.

"There, now no one will know," you say with a little smile.

Jack gives you a side-eye gaze, "We're about to walk in together half an hour late. Do you really think no one is going to know?"

The expression on your face said that you hadn't really thought of that, but at this point, you didn't rightly care.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is my fav, but I gave up on this;;;; thank you for making it through!


End file.
